


The princess and the cheerleader

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Frenemies, Girls Kissing, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Neglectful Parents, Passionate makeout, Pre-Femslash, Small fluff, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, crack ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Lana confines in mia about a secret she wouldn't dare tell anyone else





	The princess and the cheerleader

mia _was happy about being back in school after all the princess fiasco that recently happened it felt familiar and normal again to be back in her normal school normal school outfit and seeing familiar faces again except for Lana Thomas who was usually seen with her popular cheerleader friends which she wasn't the blonde was nowhere to be seen what was also weird mia was starting to get worried she had a gut feeling something was wrong,_

_Mia searched the school left and right and she still couldn't find her until she saw a blonde girl sitting alone at an abandoned lunch table she couldn't tell if it was Lana as the girl was sitting backward mia ran towards the girl just as she suspected it was Lana who looked somber and teary-eyed it wasn't a good look on her that's for sure mia thought_

Lana, what are you doing out here alone? Asks mia concerned sitting next to her 

_lana didn't say anything just stared down at the ground_

_Mia wanted to just say something sarcastic eye roll than leave but it really seemed like she had a real problem this time so she asked again_

lana I know we're not really friends but if something is wrong you can tell me says mia her hand slightly brushed against lana's 

_lana noticed at the corner of her eye so she moved her hand away feeling slight guilt for seeming rude_

_She couldn't hold back anymore so she just blurted out_

mia can I tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone says lana now looking at mia in a serious way

o-ok says mia somewhat frightened 

I think...I might like girls says lana looking down again biting her lip I told my parents last night they were incredibly disappointed but not surprised my dad won't even talk to me now my mom wishes she'd have had a different daughter I've never felt so much like an outcast in my life it freaking sucks so much says Lana now crying again 

my God I'm so sorry lana says mia her hand now running her hand over her smooth leg 

_lana didn't push her away this time her heart started to beat insanely she was feeling some excitement she never felt before between her thighs before she knew it she had mia pinned against a locker in the girls locker room passionately making out with her_

_This was both girls first time with a woman and they both quite enjoyed it mia than slid her hands under Lana's cheer skirt just as she reached the hem of her panties the school bell rang lana pulled away breathless practically as was mia_

this isn't over right we're gonna keep doing this right? Asks lana

Absolutely says mia

_lana than pressed her nose and gave her a quick kiss_

_Mia didn't know what just happened but she's looking forward to whatever happens next_

 

**the end**

* * *

 


End file.
